


See Me Never

by belivaird_st



Category: Murder on the Orient Express (2017)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: John Arbuthnot wants to spend every waking second with her, but Mary Debenham has no interest in him.
Relationships: Mary Debenham/Caroline Hubbard
Kudos: 12





	See Me Never

“We must see each other again, Miss Debenham,” John Arbuthnot covers his black leather gloved hand over Mary’s brown plaid mitten one, while they both stand outside the train in the snow. “I always find your company enjoyable.”

“And what exactly is ‘my company’, Mr. Arbuthnot?” Mary cocked her pretty perm head to one side, curious brown eyes locked with darker ones.

“You’re, ah, not like most women,” he begins, “You’re easy to talk to, a great listener, and someone who's genuine for the other sake’s feelings...”

“Most women are not those things?” Mary questions.

“Sadly, no.”

“It seems you haven’t been looking hard enough,” Mary shrugs.

John claps his hands together, rolling back his dark lips underneath his neatly trimmed mustache. “What are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?” He sounds like an eager little boy.

“Spending time with my sick great-aunt,” Mary lies, deliberately. “She hasn’t got much time to live. She’s taken ill with cancer.”

“How terribly sorry I am,” Arbuthnot looks crushed. “I give you the best of luck.”

“Thank you,” Mary smiles, which throws the man completely off guard.

****

“So I’m your sick great-aunt, huh?” Caroline Hubbard pulls her face away from between Mary’s nylon-stockinged thighs. Her smeared lipstick gives her a clownish look to her once penetrating, sexy exterior.

“Who’s battling with cancer,” Mary adds, opening her eyes into slits. She has her exposed back leaning on a velvet cushion chair inside a hotel suite she shares with the ex-starlet. Her bra hangs from her B-cup breasts. Caroline has been on her knees on the floor below, eating out the young woman for a good solid five minutes.

“John believed you?” 

“Every word.” Mary drops her head down, licking her bottom lip as she watches Caroline move back inward to suck the thin layers of skin, sliding her tongue between pink folds. Letting out a satisfying smack afterwards.

“All men are idiots. I’m feeling better much now,” Caroline smirks, reaching her left hand to press and rub Mary’s clit in circles.

The photographer whimpers out with her head rolling back along the cushion head of the chair.


End file.
